Hiding
by L.I.V.E.x.L.O.V.E
Summary: It's just not your typical story. TxG ON HIATUS.


_Hiding – Chapter One_

**Gabriella's POV**

The bell above the door jingled as yet another customer entered Delilah's Smoothie Palace. I normally would have gotten another one of the employee's to take the order, but I was in such a good mood with the jukebox jamming and my friends' sitting at a back table chatting and laughing loudly, that I decided to take the customer myself.

"G'day sir. How may I be of assistance?" I chirped happily. Just a few more minutes and I'd be off my shift, and free to join my friends.

The customer grinned, "Um, actually I've never really been here before. What do you suggest?"

I gave the guy a once over and wasn't surprised that he wasn't familiar with the place. Delilah's was set up like an old retro diner, and he seemed a bit too flashy for the joint. Although he had no sense of color, his outfit was a bit too…I don't know. He wore faded denim jeans that slightly hung low, but were held up by a spiked black belt. His gray and blue jacket was pretty cute, but the orange t-shirt he wore under it totally killed it. The only thing that went with the outfit was his white Nikes, and that's because they were, well, white! But despite how un-color coordinated the outfit was, he somehow managed to pull it off. As a matter of fact, now that I really looked at him, it seemed like I'd seen him before.

"Do I know you?" I blurted out. I hadn't meant for it to sound as blunt and strange as it did, but then again I hadn't meant to say it at all.

He raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner, but answered the question anyway. "I, uh, don't know. Can't say I've seen you before, but maybe we go to the same school?"

"East High. You?"

He smiled. "Same. That's probably where you've seen me."

I nodded my head and smiled.

He nodded back.

I nodded my head and smiled.

Once again, he nodded back.

Um, okay, awkward much? Normal customers order then leave. I mean, the dude has feet. Why won't he—

"Oh! Your smoothie! What do I recommend! Right! Sorry!" I suddenly remembered. Oh gosh, embarrassing.

He laughed, "No problem."

"Um, let me get my cousin for you." I hastily said.

"Li! Li!" I yelled to the back. Unfortunately, she didn't come.

I smiled in mock sweetness toward the guy standing in front of me, before turning around.

"Delilah!" I called.

After waiting a few seconds, I spun around sharply and faced him.

"Hold on one second."

I practically ran to the back before realizing how freaked out I was getting over some stupid guy.

"Calm down Gabriella, calm the heck down." I coached myself.

"Tsk. Tsk. Talking to yourself, total sign of craziness." My cousin said.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to reply. "There you are!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, here I am! Surprise! I could here you all the way in the bathroom. What is your problem Gab?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh right. Sorry. I need—" I stopped when she cut me off.

"Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?!" I spouted.

"Oh come on! Your soul mate totally just walked in and you totally just made a fool of yourself. It's obvious! Now, who is he?" She smirked.

"Um…okay, my soul mate did not just walk in. More like some kid I vaguely remember from school. Besides, you know I'm not really interested in dating right now." I said the last part quietly.

"Oh Hun, you really need to get over Alex."

I just rolled my eyes. Then we stood like that for a while.

"So you did make a fool out of yourself." Delilah said.

I blushed. "Maybe, kind of, yeah I did. But only a little…and oh my gosh he's still out there waiting! GO!" I shoved her towards the door.

She only peeked her head out the door before slamming it shut. "Oh, he's cute!"

"Yeah, well I'm done with men for a while. Now could you like hurry up and fix this?!"

"Excuse me! I'm trying to help you out here and all you're doing is being rude. I may be your best friend and your family, but I will not be pushed around. I could fire you ya know!" She threatened.

I only rolled my eyes. "Trust me, if I weren't family I would've been fired a long time ago."

She glared at me. "You know what you fix this!" Then she stomped away. Humph, some best friend she is.

I sighed and timidly walked out and to the register.

"Hi! Sorry about that. I um, was going to get my cousin to help you. She's the owner, um, Delilah. That's her name, it's also the stores. You know, because it's her Smoothie Palace. _Delilah's_ Smoothie Palace, get it? Yeah, but um don't get confused that I was calling her Li. That's just what I call her. We're really close so, you know of course we have nicknames… and I really need to shut up!" I nervously laughed.

"Hey Miss! We have a few questions! Could you help us out?" One of my friends Trent called from the back. They kept randomly calling me and asking me stupid things, so that I could hang out with them while I was still on shift.

"Um yeah, just a second!" I called back.

"Those people bothering you?" The guy asked.

I actually laughed at this. "More like saving me. Those are my friends, and thanks to them while it appears I have been working very hard, I definitely haven't."

He smiled, "Not the working type I see."

"Yeah, not exactly!" I grinned.

"So I take it you need the money?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "No way! My dad may have left, but my mom definitely works enough for the both of them."

"Then why are you working?" He asked.

I sighed. "I-," Then I froze when I realized what I was doing. I never voluntarily give out information like that. "It's complicated. Now I really suggest the 'Snake Eye,' best smoothie in Albuquerque. How 'bout I make that for ya?"

Then I turned my back and started to fix his smoothie, faintly hearing his 'Uh, yeah.'

When I finished, I handed him his smoothie and stiffly said, "Bye, have nice day."

Then I began to take my apron seeing by the clock on the wall that my shift was over, only interrupted by his words, "You know what I learned today?"

I glanced up, "No."

He pointed to the back room. "Those walls…not so soundproof."

And with that he left, leaving me gaping at him from behind the counter.

"Hey! Your shifts over! Are you coming Gabi?" Taylor shouted from the back.

I decided to shake it off and join the goodbye party in the back. Tomorrow Trent was leaving for New York and I might as well enjoy my last few hours in normality. Because, I'm pretty sure after he leaves it won't be the same. Six may seem like fine number of friends, but seven, well that's my favorite number.

So I hopped over the counter, and put on the fake exterior I was used to showing.

"Heyyyyyyyy! Look who's done with her shiftttt!" Then I shook my butt and did a little happy dance, while my friends laughed.

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi. I'm gonna miss you!" Trent said.

I smiled and flopped down beside him, "I know!"

And with that I was back to laughing and goofing off like I was before Mr. Mysterious came through the door.

* * *

**AN: So what'd you guys think?! This is my first real story! I hope you guys liked it! It'd mean the world to me if you would review, so please do so! Anyways, I'll update if you guys like it! Thanks for reading it! :D**

**-- **_Gracie Marie x3_


End file.
